A signification portion of zero-day attacks on software involve return oriented programming (ROP) attacks. In ROP attacks, a malicious party gains control of a stack, also known as a call stack, to assume control of the software to execute machine instruction sequences, called gadgets. By specifying a sequence of gadget execution, the malicious party can then take control of the computing device as desired.